


Purple Haze in my Brain

by Ahigheroctave



Series: Taste The Rainbow [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe how you feel is more important than what actually happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Haze in my Brain

She remembers her first date with Artie, sitting at the table in Breadsticks. The way he smiled at her, and ordered the same things she did and paid the bill like a gentleman. 

She doesn’t remember her first date with Santana, because labels aren’t allowed. She knows the first day they were out together though. She remembers the feelings of butterflies in her stomach and the way they laughed at the stupidest things, the things everyone else is mean about. The violet shirt she bought especially for it. And sometimes how you feel is more important than what actually happens.


End file.
